The Red Room
by RisuBento
Summary: They met in the Red Room. They cried in the Red Room. The loved in the Red Room. They're separated in the Red Room. They meet again in the Red Room.
1. Dead to the World

**The Red Room**

**By: RisuBento**

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing except the title and the plot of this story._

**Chapter One: Dead to the World**

**oo0O0oo**

* * *

****

Quiet. Silence. Mouth shut. Eyes open.

No emotion.

Those rules will forever be burned within my mind.

You 'don't' make a sound. Especially when they're rough. If you do…you won't be paid.

It was hard. More specifically when they pinched or bit hard enough to draw blood.

I was only 14 when I came to the city. My husband, Hojou, was a heavy gambler and we had fallen into grave debt. His father, an astute and rich nobleman, refused to pay a gambling fool's debt.

So…that's when I left. I traveled by foot. It took me 4 days to reach the closest city from our town---which happened to be Edo (Tokyo).

I was taken in immediately on arrival, given a bath and food. I was exhausted. But I wasn't allowed to be tired. I was new and everyone likes a "fresh" one.

I can remember being in pain for many days after my first client. He'd been overly drunk and was rough and careless. He bit my breasts, and drew blood from my lip when he 'attempted' to kiss me. He'd taken me by the anus as well. I could almost feel myself being torn apart back there. His continuing thrusts never ceased and I wanted to die.

I couldn't move after the encounter and I had to be physically removed by the Brothel's mistress herself---along with a few others. They were so kind to me. They cleaned me gently, giving me no words…none were needed, for they all knew what it was like to be in my state. They'd all been there before.

Out of all the women at Fujiko's (the Mistress), I was the youngest. The eldest was a woman named Sadako and she was 25. She'd been at Fujiko's since she was 19. I asked her how she managed to stay in an environment for so long and she answered with such truth and enamor swarming in her eyes that I almost cried. She said,

"There is no other job that pays well enough as this one. I haven't seen my son in 4 years and I am raising enough money to flee to the east coast where he is staying at my sister's."

I wanted to cry. But I couldn't…I was being called to service in the "Red" room. There were many rooms, tea ceremony rooms, lounging rooms, and bathing rooms, here at Fujiko's. They're all color coded. The "Red Room" is 'my' room. I have been assigned to that particular colour since I'd arrived at the Brothel only 6 months before.

I was forever to wear the colour red. My hair, which was tightly and painfully pulled into a geisha-like do, had red beads and ornaments stuck or woven within my obsidian locks.

I sometimes wore a red or pink hibiscus within my locks to add a fragrance.

I moved down the hallway and was about to enter the "Red Room" when a pair of voices were heard from within the room across from mine. It was the "Blue Room". Stepping a little closer, I placed my ear onto the shoji paper and listened.

"…she doesn't know what's coming. She'll be pregnant by the end of the night." Said the first voice, which sounded like Fujiko's younger sister, Kaori.

"Kaori-chan…why are you sounding so…happy about this? I do not want any of my girls pregnant. It would be bad business." Came Fujiko's soft voice.

"Oh please, sister…this is the lord's youngest son we're talking about here! Think about it! One of your girls will give birth to an heir to the western realm." Kaori said, trying to convince her older sister.

I had enough. Why would Kaori think that being pregnant is the best thing ever to happen? Especially with a lord's child… I personally think it would be a burden to be carrying around the extra weight. But… at the same time…I would give anything to have children of my own.

But that will never happen.

I found out, when I was 13, a few months after I was married to Hojou, Kaede the village miko told me, that I was infertile…I was 'unable' to have children. How Kaede knew, I will never understand. Must've been a miko thing.

I was devastated. But I did not dare to show my tears. I wanted to be a good wife for Hojou…but I was clearly not good enough for I could not bear him an heir. So he sunk deep into gambling and sleeping with other women, local prostitutes, drinking…you name it.

Shaking the bitter thoughts from my mind, I turned back to the "Red Room" and opened the shoji screen. Stepping inside, I set the tray of sake glasses and the sake bottle onto the table and was startled when the door slammed open.

I gasped, which I mentally smacked myself for, and looked up into the most gorgeous pair of eyes I'd ever seen.

They were…gold. How strange…

"You're Ka'me?" He asked gruffly. I mentally smacked myself again and quickly averted my gaze from his and bowed down so low that my forehead was touching the floor (she's on her knees). "Hai, my lord." I answered quietly.

"Keh." Was all he said before shutting the screen door, and stomping over to the table. Flopping down onto a cushion, he sighed and yawned. I was immediately at his side, pouring him a glass of sake.

It was quiet. He didn't speak for a very long time. Just grunted and tapped his sake cup sharply against the table whenever he wanted more. I was beginning to wonder whether or not we were going to 'do' anything when he suddenly stood up and removed his shirt.

"Give me a back rub." He said, quietly, laying down onto a large pile of down feather stuffed pillows in the corner of the room, next to the fireplace.

I nodded and stood, slowly making my way to him. I'd never given a back rub to anyone before. But I wasn't one to disobey my 'master' of the night. Kneeling onto my knees, I hesitated at first but then I placed my fingers onto his back. I was adding pressure to some tough, tense spots every now and then. I was surprised when he made a low moan in the back of his throat.

"You are a kami at back rubs. I'm sure the other's have said the same." He said, mostly mumbling into the pillows. I continued my ministrations while quietly answering in all of my truth.

"I have never given back rubs to anyone, my lord." I said, almost whispering.

"Really? Well you're fuckin' good at it." He mumbled again before moaning.

I flinched at his choice of words. I was still not used to city lingo and wasn't aware that just about 'everyone' used some sort of cursing term now these days.

Things were quiet for a long while and I'd thought he'd fallen asleep so I'd stopped and moved away. I was just turning around when his hand snaked out and wound itself around my wrist.

"Don't go." Was all he said, before yanking me down on top of him. I found myself kissing him and the world just blew away.

Our lips moved in a slow rhythm at first, just lapping and stroking, copping a feel at each other's strengths and weaknesses, before they turned into longer and more feverish ravishing kisses. I'd somehow lost my sense of mind and moaned. He pulled the top of my kimono off, revealing my small, still growing breasts, which he cupped and kneaded hungrily with his hands.

He was making me vulnerable. I was about to lose my mind and give in to the pleasure he was giving me. He was the first man to go slow with me. To…pleasure me. Others were just rough and in a 'let's just get this over with' mood.

I almost gasped when he flipped over, with him above me, and when he began to trail open mouth kisses across my bare chest and my collarbones.

"Just…let it out. I won't tell…" He breathed against my skin making me shiver.

I did.

I moaned loudly and buried my hands into his silver tresses. He lifted his mouth from my right breast and kissed me. One of the very few gentle kisses I had been ever given.

His tongue traced around my bottom lip and by instinct, I opened my mouth and he gently flicked it against mine.

These sensations…were nothing I'd ever felt before. I was almost frightened…I didn't know how to react to them.

Everything went so fast for me. One moment I was beneath him, the next, I was above him, naked, and with a familiar pressure invading me between my legs. I slowly sank down on top of him and he clutched my hips groaning my name.

I was almost in tears at the sound of everything. Our heavy breathing, the soft sliding of sweat slicked skin…I never knew such emotions were real. I was overwhelmed with it all.

I shivered when I felt a bead of sweat run down my back as I arched my back so I was lifting from him, before sinking back down. He groaned again. I could barely feel his hands sliding up from my thighs and around my back. I closed my eyes and leaned forward, placing my hands on his shoulders. I was able to move faster, easier…

If Fujiko ever found out about this…about me disobeying the rules at domination…I would more than likely be stripped of my monthly pay for a month or two, or worse…be thrown out or sold.

I couldn't tell if my mind was swirling or if it was from him rolling over…but I was brought back to reality when the cold hardwood floor connected with my back, making me gasp. I arched my back up, pressing my breasts into his chest. He was now the one moving. Our skin was slick with sweat and was sliding over the other in an easy fashion. The invasion between my legs was something I'd never been able to experience on my own time. I was being pleasured…and he was doing it on purpose…but why?

He whispered my name, Ka'me, against my neck and I opened my eyes. Clutching the hair, tightly, at the back of his head, I pulled him down into a soft, weak, kiss. He then moaned again and planted his hands on either side of my head. His hips heaved into mine and I became daring enough to raise mine as well. He let out a harsh breath of air, as he slipped further into me at my action, and buried his face into my neck.

I didn't understand what was happening to me. The space between my legs was beginning to tighten and I was growing more and more erratic in trying to find out what this tightening was. When I did…I opened my mouth in a silent cry and hugged the man tightly around the neck, burying my face into his shoulder.

I don't remember anything after that. I had fainted.

**Oo0O0oO**

The fire in the room was beginning to go out. Just heated embers were left, giving the room a soft orange-yellow glow. I was laying on my side beneath the silken covers of the blankets. His arm was lazily wrapped around my waist, his body pressing warmly against my back. How strange…to feel like I was finally at peace with the torments of the world. But…I knew I wasn't. Tomorrow morning it would start all over again. The men, the sex…the pain.

I was suddenly bombarded with a wave of goosebumps because his soft breath was brushing against the back of my neck. Why did this man wish to let me feel the pleasure I'd always longed for? Why did he even bother to pleasure me, when I am the one being paid to pleasure him? I didn't understand anything I felt at the moment. Was it possible to fall in love in one night? No. What am I, 3 years old? No. I needed to stop thinking about such foolish things.

Gently, oh so gently, I lifted his arm from my waist and I began to sit up. The coldness of the room hit me and I reluctantly shivered. The apex between my legs felt sore…a soreness that I will always remember being pleasurable. I was standing up and slipping my kimono on when a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind. I gasped and stiffened when a pair of lips sucked on my earlobe.

"Why're you leaving?" He whispered into my ear. I shivered once again and calmly answered him.

"I have clients to attend to…if you'll excuse me, my lord." I said quietly. He didn't let me go. "Please…I cannot stay here any longer, my lord…" I closed my eyes when he kissed the back of my neck, while rubbing my belly.

"For a moment longer…please." He said, slipping the kimono from my shoulders, so it pooled to the floor around my feet, and walking in front of me. He cupped my face and gently kissed my lips.

I responded.

**Oo0O0oO**

I was sitting in my room, thinking about my life----the usual thoughts of my life----when I was alone. It'd been almost 3 weeks since I'd experience that…night…with that man. That man with the most beautiful eyes ever. I was certain that I'd never see or hear of him again. But I was gravely mistaken. It was later that night, after my 3rd client had come…and gone, I was cleaning the Red Room when Fujiko appeared at the door in flurry. She was flushed with excitement and was panting heavily.

"Ka'me! Hurry! You have a guest!" She giggled in a strange matter. I furrowed my eyebrows in disbelief. Who would be wishing to see me? Other than for pleasure? I gasped to myself. Surely it couldn't be Hojo? Oh no…what if he followed me and had finally found me! I was in for it this time. My entire body was suddenly covered in a cold sweat and I just knew that my face was much paler than it had been before. I stood up and followed after my giddy mistress. Women were all over the hallways whispering and giggling and pointing to something outside of the Teahouse.

Who could it possibly be? I was, in no doubt, frightened with this entire ordeal. Who?

When I stepped outside, my eyes landed on the man waiting next to a beautiful black stallion, and my breath just left my chest. It was HIM!

The amber eyed enigma from before. I could feel the heat rising to my face and my throat dry up. He was as beautiful as before. Even more so.

When he saw me, he straightened up and gave me a smile. I flushed even deeper and bowed respectfully. Fujiko's voice cut through the tension of us both and I was eternally grateful that she had.

"Ka'me. This gentleman wishes to speak with you." She smiled, turning towards the doorway of the Teahouse, but not before leaning down and whispering into my ear. "Be on your best manners! Do not foil this or I will take care of you personally."

I gulped and nodded. Fujiko was unusually harsh…she was never this…mean to me before. Maybe it was the sticky heat of the night. She went inside, leaving me and the amber-eyed stranger to ourselves. I kept my eyes averted and I heard him begin to step towards me. When he was on the same step as I was, I couldn't help but let my breath out. I hadn't even realized I'd been holding it until then. He reached down and lifted my chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"We meet again, Ka'me." He said in that husky voice of his. I nearly melted in that very spot. "Come, I wish take you with me this evening." I hesitated briefly, looking down at his offered hand, before letting my hand touch his. He smiled and pulled me down the steps towards the stallion. Without warning, he hoisted me up and set me upon the saddle, before climbing on himself. He told me to wrap my arms around his waist so I wouldn't fall off. I did. We were off then, trotting through the bustling night life of this part of Edo. People were milling around, drinking, looking for women, doing some late-night shopping in the market, and were skittering out of our way; so they wouldn't be trampled over by the magnificent stallion.

It was a while before the stranger finally came to a stop by the seaport. I didn't know what was going on. Why the port? But when he helped me down and took my hand, he directed me away from the port and into the concealing forest just next to it. I didn't question what or where we were going, it was not my place to do so, so I continued on behind him, almost stumbling over my kimono skirts. When we came into a clearing, I let out an involuntary gasp and quickly covered my mouth.

"It's all right. No one's here except us." He said, looking down at me and my reaction.

I uncovered my mouth and stepped forward, dropping his hand. It was so lovely… it was beyond anything I'd ever seen or could've even imagined before. Fire bugs were glowing softly, on and off…on and off, and little pixie lights were floating and playing gaily to and fro. There was a small creak and a pond. When I took a closer look, I saw that some of the algae within the water was glowing, casting a ghostly image to the water. I could see the dark shapes of fish swimming round and round.

"How do you like it?" He asked, coming up behind me. I turned towards him and bowed gracefully.

"I love it more than words, my lord." I breathed, looking around once again.

"Don't call me that…" He said, suddenly sounding rather irritated. I snapped my head back to face his and I quickly averted my gaze to our feet.

"What is it that you wish to be called my lord?" I winced at that last part.

"Inuyasha."

I glanced back up at him and let the name roll off of my tongue. "Inuyasha…"

I was about to say it again, but was dutifully cut off by his mouth covering mine.

**oo0O0oo**

I was 15 when he'd come to see me for what was to be the very last time. I didn't know it at the time but I would soon realize that my life would begin to have no meaning. I admit it---I'd fallen in love with my amber-eyed stranger. He'd come to visit with me almost every other night. When we made love he was so gentle with me and would put forth to pleasuring me first and then himself. He even told me that he loved me. When I was with other men who in turn were more and more rough with me, I couldn't help but look forward to seeing Inuyasha.

He was understanding whenever I was hurt by another client and I didn't have the strength or the will to bed with him. He'd become my other half. For almost an entire year, I was bedding with him. He'd become my best friend. He was the only one to make me smile and laugh. What I learned about him was that he was a soldier in the nearby neighboring armies that were with war against the Shogun in the southwest. He was a brave warrior. A brave samurai. My samurai. Until tonight.

He came at the usual time and was all smiles greeting Fujiko and everyone else, until we were by ourselves, in the Red Room. I poured him some sake, which he ignored. I could tell something was the matter, because he was nervous and quieter----much more quiet that he usually was. I reached forward and placed my hand on his and was suddenly yanked tightly into his embrace. He was mumbling into my shoulder and I couldn't help but shake my head at my not understanding. He lifted his head and spoke clearly into my ear.

"I am to leave in the morning…" He spoke. I furrowed my eyebrows and pulled back to look at him in confusion. I told him that he left every morning from me. He just shook his head and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Ka'me…" He said, his eyes glistening strangely. "I am leaving for good. I have been asked to become a member of the Emishi Shogunate in the south. I am to leave in the morning."

My eyes grew wide and I pulled back away from him. Surely this was a sick and terrible joke! No! He couldn't be leaving! What about me! What would I do without him? Before I knew it, I was crying into his chest, wet tears staining his haori and my shoulder and neck stained with his. That night, when we made love, it was slow and emotionally painful for the both of us---knowing that it was the last time that we'd possibly see one another. We cried the entire time.

In the morning, I rolled over, expecting him to be next to me, only to find that he wasn't. I sat up and hurriedly looked around the room. There he was, dressing himself. He was just tucking his under-yukata in when he spoke.

"It would bring me great joy if you would come with me, Ka'me." He said silently.

I didn't know what to say. Of course I wanted to! But… a part of me was telling me that it wasn't a good idea. I stood up and began to dress myself, finger brushing my tousled tresses. I was closing my kimono front when I was whirled around by the shoulders so I was facing Inuyasha.

"Please…come with me. Marry me. I want you to leave this place. I want you by my side. I love you Ka'me…" He whispered, before kissing me painfully. I grimaced and pushed against him, trying to push him away. When he finally did let go, I stumbled back and fell to the floor, my kimono falling open.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha growled in the strangest way.

"Inuyasha…" I whispered, tears threatening to spill over. "I just…can't leave here."

"Of course you can! Why the fuck not?" He cursed, raising his voice somewhat. I winced at his usage of words. After knowing him for an entire year, I still wasn't used to his foul mouth.

"I—I---" I stuttered, trying to find my words while struggling to my feet.

"You what, bitch? You wanna stay here and get fucked up the ass every single day for the rest of your life? Huh? Is that it?" By now he was yelling at the top of his lungs. I'd never seen him so angry before and I was sure that I would have cowered behind my father's legs if he'd been there at that very moment. We'd had so many arguments about my job here at the Teahouse----too many to count----we'd always end up fighting until I was crying or with him walking away. I would always refuse. Why? I don't know. Marrying a soldier meant that I would have to worry about him…all the time…I would be forced to move a lot. I was frightened.

He was calling me things that I'd never in my dreams thought he'd be calling me. It hurt…to think that someone I'd grown to love turned out to be someone as angry and foul mouth as Inuyasha.

"I…I can't…" I whispered, the tears falling freely down my cheeks.

"Dammit! Why can't you understand that you have NO life here! All you do is sell yourself to men who're unable to stay faithful to their wives! Is that what you want to do for the rest of your life? Dammit!" He turned away and was storming towards the door when I called out and took a few steps towards him.

"Inuyasha! Please! I love you!" I yelled, not caring if the entire world could hear me. He paused at the door and whirled around on me so fast that I didn't even see him move.

"Shut up, you whore. You can forget everything that we ever had together. From this point on, you're nothing but dead to me." He hissed, opening the door and slamming it shut with a sharp crack against its frame.

I fell to my knees, just staring at the door. What have I done? I don't know how long I'd been sitting there, but it was nighttime by the time I was told that I had some clients waiting. I let the men have their way with me…letting them do whatever they pleased with me. Bite me, pinch me, violate me in any way. Let me bleed. All I could think about was the man that I'd just given up…and the chance at beginning again…at being happy. I didn't know why I'd said that I couldn't go with Inuyasha. Maybe because I still wasn't comfortable being that 'close' to a man again. Hojo had made sure that I knew I belonged to him and I couldn't help but be afraid at letting myself be with one man again.

Being with multiple men made me feel like I was free of the terrible past and the grasp that Hojo had once had on me… Maybe that was why I said no to Inuyasha.

After my shift was over, I still laid naked upon the futon, in the Red Room, soiled with semen and my blood. I rolled over and folded myself into a fetal position and cried until my throat bled and I couldn't open my eyes.

I was dead to the world and to myself.

I was nothing.

* * *

**Oo0O0oO**

**NOW DON'T BE MAD AT INUYASHA OR ANYTHING! KAGOME'S AT FAULT TOO HERE!**

**Please review and tell me what you think about this new story. I like it so far. Smut, smut, and of course----SMUT!**

**Thanks!**

**RisuBento**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Non amore

**The Red Room**

**By: RisuBento**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the title and the plot of this story._

**Chapter Two:**

**oo0O0oo**

I was almost 15 by the time I was thrown out of Fujiko's. I wasn't what they called "good business". I probably haven't been. Ever since our rough separation, my life had no meaning…since I didn't have Inuyasha in my life. Business went as usual after that…but I did nothing. I would let them do anything and everything to me. I didn't care what happened to me. I barely ate, unless food was forced down my throat. I was always dirty, never having the strength or will to bathe myself.

I was a shattered form. I was nothing. The day I truly felt dead…shattered and stone-cold…was the day that blood gushed from between my legs. That was almost 3 months after Inuyasha had left. During those slow and painful months, I, along with everyone else were amazed at the fact that even though I barely ate, my midsection was growing ever so larger.

I was sitting at the table with the rest of the women; we were all eating in silence, when my lower abdomen suddenly, and painfully, tightened and I gasped. I dropped the bowl I was eating from, barely hearing it shatter on the hardwood flooring, and hugged myself. The women had stopped what they were doing to look at me. I tried to give a reassuring smile---to brush it off---but another twisting of my insides caused me to cry out and fall over. I fainted. When I awoke again, I found myself surrounded by the women…my legs were warm and sticky and I was being fed water.

"Just relax child…relax…" Came Fujiko's reassuring voice, from where she knelt between my legs. I fainted again.

I was asleep for almost 4 days by the time I awoke. It was raining and storming harshly and I found myself shivering ever so slightly. I was in a part of Fujiko's that I'd never been in before for more than a moment. It was Fujiko's own private chambers. The woman herself, was sitting at her desk and was delicately and diligently writing beautiful calligraphy letters on a piece of paper.

She looked up at me and gave a sad smile.

That's when she told me that I'd given birth to a baby boy prematurely.

I didn't know what to think. I just laid there…unmoving. How? I even asked her how…she looked at me strangely and I told her about how Kaede had told that I was infertile. Fujiko just gave me another sad smile and shook her head.

After that… I was pretty much ruined. I was in pain every time a man bedded me. I couldn't help but wince and almost cry out at the feeling of them entering me. Deep inside…I couldn't help but feel that there was only one man who was allowed in between my legs…and he was long gone.

Whenever I was assigned a client, I tried and tried so hard to pretend that they were Inuyasha. But…I couldn't. Many a times when I 'did' pretend they were him…I would cry out or gasp in pleasure. For that I was punished. I was stripped of my title as the "Red Room Mistress" and was given a much smaller room…where I was to please my clients while four other women did the same…all within 5 feet of the other.

A few months after my 15th birthday I was told to leave Fujiko's. But it wasn't by Fujiko herself. I was more of…thrown out by the other girls when Fujiko was gone on business. They all cornered me into a small room and beat me and called me names that I'd never even heard of before. They told me I was giving them bad names and that the reason Fujiko was away on business was because I was making her lose money. I didn't do anything. I just sat there and took the beatings. That made them even angrier. They threw me out---literally---out onto the fecal covered streets, breaking my right arm.

I wasn't sure how long I'd lay there. All I did know was that person after person…just continued on by me. Not bothering to help me…they wouldn't help a "whore"…

That was almost a year ago.

I awoke to find myself on a farm. I've been living there for the past year or so…working as a maid. I clean to house, make the dinners, feed the barn animals…I want to leave.

**Oo0O0oO**

I leaned forward and rested my forearm on the window sill. Down below was my father's troops. We were leaving in the morning. I as well. Another war. Why couldn't these things just stop?

"Inuyasha?" Came my father's voice from behind me. I turned and looked at the two, regal looking men before me. Sesshoumaru, my elder half-brother was standing on the left side of my father and was staring off in a bored trance. He was tall and handsome----just like my father. I was left being the short one with more human features than I could handle.

"Yes father?" I asked, standing up straight and formal. I was almost to his nose---a mere 5 inches shorter than him. Sesshoumaru was much taller than our father.

"You are to report to your squadron before the cock crows tomorrow morn. Can I expect you to be ready?" He asked. I nodded and bowed respectfully to him. He was the shogun of the West…I was his second son. I was given, for my 17 birthday, my own squadron of my father's army, to train and teach on my own. I've taught them everything that I've been taught. The way of the ninja…and of the samurai.

I turned back to the window I was looking out of, figuring my father and elder brother would leave…only to have the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. My father was staring at me with his florescent eyes…I could 'feel' it. I swallowed and tempted to stand my ground---to not look weak. But I already knew that I did look weak.

"Was there something else father?" I asked, closing my eyes and inhaling the breeze that came through the window. I heard my father shift and then give a small order, which came out in a growl, to Sesshoumaru. My elder brother left…leaving me with my father…alone.

My father's heavy steps were slowly coming in my direction---and sure enough, he stood next to me a moment later, hands clasped behind his back , his head held high. He stared out the window for a moment, watching the scenery, smelling the world's smells…before speaking in that booming yet smooth voice of his.

"Inuyasha…can I ask something of you?" He asked, never once looking at me.

I was shocked. My father 'never' asked a direct question to me unless it was dealing with war. I swallowed back my nervousness and nodded.

"What was her name?" He asked. I was confused. What? He must've smelled my confusion for he next explained the reason behind the question.

"Last year…when you disappeared from the ranks from time to time…you came back reeking of a human girl---and were happier than I'd ever seen you before. Tell me---what was the girl's name that stole my youngest son's heart so easily?" He asked.

I felt my stomach drop to my feet. I hadn't thought of her directly in almost a year now…I'd forced myself to not think of her. Kagome…

I was pulled from my thoughts when my father spoke again. "You love her?"

"Lov**_ed, _**father…loved. She refused my hand…and I left her for her whorish ways. I don't love her anymore father…I don't even know why I did…" I said, closing my eyes and shaking my head. I turned away and crossed my arms. My eyes shot open when I heard my father's chuckle loudly behind me.

"It's not a laughing matter father…! Why's is so important? She's probably dead by now anyways…" I yelled, my voice trailing off.

"Inuyasha, my son, my father always told me something… "If you have a desire" or in your case Inuyasha, love , "If you love something so greatly…take it. Leave no regret."

My father turned and left the room, but not before pausing and placing an elegant clawed hand on my shoulder. When I heard the shoji slide all the way shut, I dropped to my knees and angry punched a hole through the floor.

"I DO NOT LOVE HER! I DON'T!" I screamed. Everything was quiet and still…almost as if my screaming hadn't happened at all. But I knew it did for I now felt a weight gone from my back.

I let myself roll onto my back and stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow I leave for Edo (Tokyo's original name). Tomorrow I see 'her'. No…scratch that. Tomorrow I 'won't' see her. I WON'T!

I opened my eyes to the invading sun's tickling fingers and sat up. I gasped and flew from the bed in a confused frenzy. I was supposed to have been up and already feeding the animals BEFORE the sun has risen! Punishment was definitely in the agenda for the day!

I quickly threw on the work kimono I'd worn the day before and quickly tied my hair back into the unmessy-like low ponytail I could manage before running from the makeshift room I was given. I grimaced at the smell of my kimono. It was nothing special. Just an old kimono made of cotton and only went to my calves so I could work easier. It smelled of the chicken coop which I'd been instructed to clean the day before. In fact, now that I look down at myself, there are stray feathers all over.

I sighed and climbed down from the ladder leading up to my small hut. I hopped down to my feet and began to run towards the main house. As I got closer, I felt the sweat begin to form and drip down my back and into my eyes. It wasn't from my running…no…it was from the way my master and mistress were standing in front of their home staring at me. I was in for it for sure this time.

As I got closer, I noticed a second person standing behind them. He was taller and much more manly than his father by far. He couldn't have been more than 20.

When I was about 50 feet away, I slowed to a fast walk and held my head down in respect. I counted my steps carefully…1 2 3…I swallowed and brushed a horsefly away from my ear.

8 9 10…

11 12 13…14…15---SMACK!

I heard a sharp sound and felt my head jerk to the side. I'd found myself a moment later on the ground with a mouth full of dirt, and a sore neck and cheek. I immediately stood up and resumed my position of standing tall and straight with my head bowed to the ground.

"How dare you!" Screeched Sato, my master's wife. "You are to be up and ready to work before the cock crows, you lazy oaf! Are you trying to make the animals starve?"

"No ma'am. It won't happen again." I whispered, bowing quickly forward and standing up again.

"It had better not. Now, Sano is heading to the village to open our vendor. I'll be going with him." Sato continued.

I felt myself feel a little lighter at the thought of being here alone. I could get my work done on my own time without either of Sano or Sato breathing down my neck every where I go. I must've noticeably showed my excitement because of Sato's next remark.

"Don't be happy girl. You actually think you'll ever be left here alone? Ha! " I dropped my shoulders slightly and closed my eyes. I shook my head showing her that I was listening.

"Well…our son Sanosuke has decided to stay with us for the time being. HE will be supervising you while we are away. You are to listen to him and do whatever he wishes. Do you understand?" Sato continued.

I nodded. "I understand, Sato-san." I bowed.

"Good. Now, Sano…we must leave. Sanosuke dear…please don't invite any of your rambunctious friends up here. You remember what happened last time…" Sato warned, talking to her handsome son.

I was more than dismissed at the moment and I took advantage of it too. I turned quickly and headed back towards the barn to start feeding the animals.

Sato and Sano Wada. They were the one's who took me in. I sighed as I filled the horses' grain buckets full of oats. They all whinnied cheerfully and began eating. I leaned my head against the stall of "Tomodachi" and tried to count up the months and days I've been working on this place. I'd lost count after almost 3 weeks…I don't even know if my birthday has come around yet.

A noise behind me startled me and I jumped from my leaning position. Sanosuke was standing at the barn's doorway, looking right at me. I bowed politely and continued on with my work.

"Tell me…how long has it been since you've had 'real' sake?" He asked. I swallowed and kept my head down, giving him my answer. I can barely remember the way the liquid went down my throat…how it burned deliciously at my belly. I swallowed in hopes of getting a distant taste of the fire drink, but to no avail.

"I see…come with me." He said. I set down the pail I was holding and followed him out.

**000ooo000**

* * *

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! More will be explained in the next chapter so just sit tight and review!**

**RisuBento**


	3. Fugitive

**The Red Room**

**By RisuBento**

**Disclaimer:**_I own nothing except the title and the plot of this story._

**Chapter 3: Fugitive**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

* * *

It was cold. So cold. The sun had gone down and the air was growing colder, the deeper into the forest I went. It was all too familiar. Running away. I was so used to running. I was doing it again…I was in so much trouble when my master and mistress come home on the morrow and find their son unconscious and their "helping girl" missing. What else was I supposed to do? Let him touch me and have his way with me? It was wrong. I was no longer a pleasure girl. But…to him…I was a woman…someone whom he had power and authority over… I should've known what was coming… I'd been humiliated completely when I'd followed him into the house…

**_Flashback:_**

_I followed him into the house and closed the door behind me. He sat down at the table and nodded towards the cupboard where the best sake was kept. I was hesitant at first when opening the cupboard. It would originally be forbidden grounds for me… it was the master's and the master's only. I opened the cupboard and took out the nicest looking jug I saw along with a matching cup._

_The fire in the fireplace was roaring while I poured Sanosuke's cup. It was overly hot on my skin and I was growing more and more uncomfortable with every second. _

_I knew nothing of this man before me. I'd only seen him once previously to this encounter. It'd been only a few days since I'd begun working on that farm. He was with some friends looking at a brand new horse that was given to him. Sanosuke had been bragging that the Taiyoukai himself had given the steed to him. I had seen him from a distance…now I was 3 feet from him and was about to drink sake with him. _

"_Now…I know of your past. I have seen you before…at Fujiko's. At first I did not think it was you…seeing you in all this drab. But your eyes told me everything." He spoke to me, downing his second cup of sake._

_I cast my eyes downward. My eyes were very unique. Especially for a Japanese woman. They were light blue. I think they were a partial reason why I was chosen by many men at Fujiko's. They'd wanted a tasted of something…foreign._

"_Your turn." He said, pushing the cup towards me. I glanced at him briefly in surprise. He just watched me with a smirk on his face. I swallowed and slowly poured myself a glass…and downed it. _

_My throat was on fire. For a moment I couldn't breath. I had to gasp for air like a fish out of water in order to inflate my lungs. He was laughing at me…he was laughing at my watering eyes; at my weakness…he was laughing at how I struggled._

_That wasn't sake that I remembered. Indeed… it was the strongest and most exquisite that I'd ever tasted before. _

_But that was only the beginning._

_------- _

_It was far into the morning-night…after many cups and Sanosuke gulping directly from the jug. I hadn't wanted anymore. But he told me to do so. And I did. He was my masters' son… I was their servant. I obeyed._

_He was talking about nonsense, slurring and brandishing the sake jug around wildly, and spewing a few vulgar words here and there…when he suddenly stopped. When he did, I looked at him and stopped entirely._

_He was looking at me as if he suddenly discovered that I was a woman. And being a woman meant that he could have intercourse with me. I flinched a little at the thought. I wasn't prepared for him to lunge at me seconds later of course, seeing as how I'd had my fair share to drink, my reaction time had slowed completely. _

_When he lunged at me and pinned me to the ground, I screamed and struggled the best I could. I had managed to scratch him deeply across the face with my nails, drawing thin lines of blood. He howled in pain and I kicked him in the stomach making him double over. In the split second after I kicked him, my arm had hit the empty sake jug. _

_I grabbed the jug without any thought whatsoever and I connected it with Sanosuke's head. He stopped groaning in pain and just stood there on his knees, staring into nothing before falling forward onto the floor in a loud thump. _

_My heart began to beat again. I was gasping for air and scrambling to get to my feet and away from this place. I reached the door and didn't even bother to check if he was bleeding or not. Or dead. I didn't look back. I didn't care. I just flung the house door open and ran. And ran._

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O_

**_End flashback_**

And now here I was. Sitting at the moment. My feet were bleeding from stepping on slate and thorns. I couldn't see a thing. Every so often there would be a clearing completely illuminated in moonlight…but I wasn't anywhere near one. I wasn't anywhere.

What do I do now?

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

* * *

"Father. Are you sure you're fine?" I asked. My father had sneezed earlier…Sneezed!

"Yes Inuyasha. I'll be fine. It must only be a bit of Dragon's flu." Touga-dono said, sitting regally and prompt behind his desk. I rolled my eyes and flopped down on the Zabuton (floor cushion) opposite him.

"Dad, you know that Dragon flu doesn't exist anymore." I said as a matter of fact. He just shrugged me off. I sigh exasperatedly. The taiyoukai of the east was building an army. And he was building it fast. In these past 6 months, I've done nothing but work my squadron to the greatest. They were ready. Ready to fight for their kingdom.

"Inuyasha?" My father asked me. "Hm?" I answered, my mind still elsewhere.

"You've been lonely lately have you?" He asked. I felt my nice demeanor drop completely off the face of the planet.

"You mean, have I had a female companion lately." I stated. He just looked at me with a serious face. I didn't answer him. I just stood up and left.

Somehow, whenever I was in the same room as my father that subject always came up. It was like he was trying to slyly (and failing miserably) at keeping record of me screwing some female. I was NOT a game!

I walked into my room and slammed the door shut. I stopped the moment a fainter than the faintest scent hit my nose…lavender…_Kagome… _God…after all these months…she was still there…still raping me of my thoughts. She consumed my very being. I didn't know where her scent was coming from…I had nothing that belonged to her…my nose probably just wanted to "make" me smell her…tricking me completely. What a fool I am.

It was time I moved on. She'll always be a part of my heart…but my heart was ready to forget her completely. My soul wanted to rid her of me forever. She was no longer my concern. No longer worthy of my love. I needed to find a worthy mate…and she was dead to me.

Dead.

* * *

O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Well that ended really weird. I think I'll be changing that later on. Felt like it was missing something.

Thanks for sticking with me in my _**LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG **_absence. MUCH APPRECIATED.

Enjoy and expect more!

RisuBento


End file.
